


Storm

by AstridPierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Isaac Lahey, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Late at Night, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Werewolves
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce
Summary: Isaac Lahey mindig bemászik Daisy ablakán, ha vihar van, mert tudja, hogy a lány fél. Most vihar támadja Beacon Hills-t, Daisy mégis becsukta az ablakot. Isaac azonban felbukkan, s türelmesen vár, amíg Daisy a gondolataival viaskodik.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Storm

Az eső úgy rohant át a városon, mintha a villám s a mennydörgés kergetné őt. Talán félt is tőlük, hiszen, mindig, ha a dörgés lecsapott, az eső csak egyre jobban esett. Ámbár meglehet, hogy a villámlástól egyenesen rettegett, mert, ha a villám is csatlakozott a fogócskázott az eső elállt, mintha még esni is félne.

De nem az eső volt az egyetlen, ami félt a vihar ádáz kísérőitől. Daisy a takarója alá bújva próbálta kizárni a hangokat, amik csak egyre erősödtek. Az sem segített, ha eltakarta a füleit, nem számított, mit csinál, mindent hallott. Pedig ilyenkor legszívesebben azt kívánta volna, hogy semmit se legyen képes hallani.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, kidugta a fejét a takarója alól. Pillantása azonnal az ágya mellett elhelyezkedő ablakokra vándorolt, amiknek üvegét rendületlenül támadta az eső, monoton, ritmustalan kopogást teremtve. Az összes ablak csukva volt, még résnyire sem állt nyitva egyik sem. Nem úgy, mint eddig minden nap.

Daisy ezelőtt sosem csukta be teljesen az ablakokat. Az egyiket mindig nyitva hagyta, ha csak résnyire is. Tudta, hogy egy kis rés elég. Egy kis rés is elég ahhoz, hogy Isaac jelezni tudjon neki, ha ideér. Ha pedig teljesen nyitva hagyta az egyik ablakot, akkor Isaac nem is jelzett, csak bemászott rajta, hogy aztán az egész éjszakát a lány szobájában tölthesse.

Ez pedig nem volt véletlen.

Isaac nem jött minden nap. Volt olyan, hogy hetekig meg sem látogatta a lányt éjszaka, máskor minden másnap ott volt. Ez az időjárástól függött – ugyanis Isaac csak akkor jött, ha vihar tombolt. Daisy retteg a viharoktól, s ezzel Isaac azóta tisztában van, mióta először találkoztak. Akkor is vihar volt, s Isaac akkor ígérte meg a lánynak, hogy mindig ott lesz mellette, ha vihar van, hogy segítsen neki, ha szükséges. Akkor született meg az az ötlet, hogy a lány hagyja nyitva minden este az ablakát, hogy a fiú könnyedén be tudjon jutni a szobájába, ha szükséges. Daisy talán még maga sem tudta, hogy miért egyezett bele ebbe, de megtette, s sosem bánta meg. Mert Isaac mindig megtartotta az ígéretét, s mindig ott töltötte vele az estéket, ha a várost vihar sújtotta.

Most viszont Daisy szándékosan nem hagyta nyitva az ablakot. Tudta, hogy vihar készül éjjelre, hiszen egész nap fekete felhők gyülekeztek az égen, de mégsem akarta, hogy Isaac mellette legyen. Már nem is biztos abban, hogy tudja, ki Isaac. Úgy érzi, nem ismeri a fiút. Ha lehunyja a szemeit, akkor Isaac alakját látja maga előtt, de máshogy mind eddig. Lelki szemei előtt Isaac szemei aranylóan csillognak, körmei helyén karmok meredeznek az ujjaiból, fogai pedig néhány agyarszerű képződménnyel egészültek ki.

Néha azt hiszi, hogy ez a kép csak egy rossz álom, nem akarja elhinni, hogy Isaac már így él a képzeletében. Talán néha úgy is gondolja, hogy az egész csak egy rossz vicc, egy átverés, de tudja, hogy, ahogy a fiút maga előtt látja az az igazság, amit eddig nem tudott. Az igazság, amivel két nappal korábban még nem volt tisztában. Most viszont már tisztán lát. Legalábbis szeretné ezt hinni, de tudja, hogy csak össze van zavarodva, s nem tudja, mit gondoljon a fiúról, ahogy a többiekről sem.

Két nappal ezelőtt látta, ahogy Isaac és Scott világító szemekkel állnak előtte. Hallotta, ahogy a két fiú azt mondja, hogy üljön le, mert mindent el fognak magyarázni. A beszélgetés többi részét is hallotta, emlékszik is arra, hogy mit mondtak nekik, mindenre emlékszik, de még nem fogta fel. Emlékszik Scott sokkos, talán kissé rémült arckifejezésére, mikor a tenyere Isaac arcán csattant.

A pofon emlékével egyszerre hatalmas mennydörgés rázta meg a lány ablakait. Daisy megragadta a takarója szélét, s magára rántotta azt. A puha anyag körbeölelte, s egy pillanatnyi nyugodtsággal töltötte el. Ez viszont abban a pillanatban meg is szűnt, mikor egy újabb dörgés rázta meg az üvegeket. A lány mély lélegzetet vett, egyenesen az ablakra nézett. A kinti vihar csendes volt, csak az eső ostromolta az ablakokat, mintha lehagyta volna a villámot és a mennydörgést. Daisy saját tükörképével nézett farkasszemet: két napja ugyan úgy kinéző, rendezetlen kontyban ülő hajával, fáradt, karikás szemeivel, és falfehér arcával.

Hirtelen fordította oldalra a fejét, mikor telefonja rezegni kezdett. Értetlenül nézett a készülékre, nem tudta elképzelni, ki keresheti.

Isaac. Ez a név állt a képernyőn, a név alatt pedig egy piros és egy zöld ikon, amik választás elé állították a lányt. Leteszi vagy felveszi a hívást. Daisy még maga sem tudta, melyiket szeretné. Tudta, hogy Isaac hangja megnyugtatná, tudta, hogy, ha ott lenne mellette a fiú, akkor szíve lassabban verne, s arca is a megszokott színben pompázna. Viszont még mindig nem volt tisztában azzal, hogy bízik – e még a fiúban, hogy Isaac egyáltalán az az ember –e, akinek mindig mondta magát, vagy valaki – valami – teljesen más, ismeretlen idegen.

A telefon elhallgatott, de csak néhány másodpercre, azután ismét felcsendült a lány csengőhangja, s Isaac neve újfent a képernyőn állt. Daisy tudta, hogy, ha ezt sem veszi fel, akkor Isaac még egyszer hívni fogja. Ha arra sem válaszol, akkor üzenetekkel fogja bombázni, egymás után, sokszor, megállás nélkül.

A készülék harmadjára is megszólalt. Daisy csak figyelte a fiú nevét a képernyőn, hallgatta a csengőhangját, amibe belerondított az eső ritmustalan kopogása. Aztán egy másodperc múlva a mennydörgés is, minek hatására Daisy szorosabban markolta a takarója szélét.

_**Tudod, nem kellemes dolog kint állni a szakadó esőben. Megtennéd esetleg, hogy beengedsz? Mind a kettőnknek jobb lenne** _

Ez az üzenet jelent meg a telefon képernyőjén, s Isaac neve állt előtte. Daisy szíve összeszorult. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Isaac arra vár, hogy beengedje. Azt hitte, nem fog jönni. S Daisy nem tudta, hogy be akarja – e engedni. Tudta, ha kinyitja az ablakot, akkor a következő percben Isaac már a szobájában fog állni, de ezt a képet nem tudta elképzelni. Viszont azzal tisztában volt, hogy tényleg mind a kettőjük érdeke lenne, hogy Isaac ott legyen mellette – Isaac sem ázna bőrig, s valószínűleg ő is megnyugodna, bár ezt nem vette olyan biztosra.

Sorra ugrottak fel az üzenetek a képernyőn. Némelyik csak Daisy nevét tartalmazta, egyik – másik egy _**kérlek** _szócska volt, de akadtak olyanok is, amikor Isaac az _**ablak** _szót küldte el neki. Daisy tudta jól, hogy Isaac még próbálkozni fog, s azt is tudta, hogy előbb – utóbb be fogja adni a derekát. Ismét felugrott három üzenet, Daisy pedig lehunyta a szemeit.

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, amit aztán lassan fújt ki, majd felállt. Összerezzent, mikor egy villám néhány másodpercre világosságot hozott a sötétségbe, de az ablakhoz lépett. Ujjait annak kilincse köré fonta, de majdnem vissza is húzta őket, mikor bőre találkozott a hideg anyaggal. Elfordította a kilincset, egy gyors mozdulattal nyitott az ablakon, majd hátrálni kezdett.

A szobába azonnal bejutott a kinti hidegebb levegő, s néhány esőcsepp is betévedt, mintha menedéket kerestek volna a lecsapó villám, s az azt kísérő mennydörgés elől. Daisy még csukott szemei ellenére is érzékelte, hogy a villám ismételten fehér fénybe borított mindent.

– Jézusom! – a lány száját ez a kiáltás hagyta el, mikor kinyitotta a szemeit, s Isaac nézett vissza rá. A fiú ruháiból s hajából csöpögött a víz, szemei alatt Daisy sötétebb foltokat vélt felfedezni.

– Nem, csak én vagyok – Isaac elmosolyodott, de nem lépett közelebb. Megtartotta a távolságot. Hátát az ablak melletti üres falfelületnek vetette, s úgy fürkészte Daisy alakját. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon, hogy közelebb menjen –e, vagy inkább maradjon ott, ahol van. Nem tudott semmit.

– Mióta állsz kint? – Daisy hangja egy kissé remegett, de remélte, hogy ezt Isaac nem vette észre.

– Úgy egy tíz perce. Örülök, hogy már nem kint vagyok – Isaac az ablakokra pillantott, majd odanyúlt, hogy becsukja azt, amelyiken bejött, ezzel tompítva a vihar hangjait. – Hogy vagy?

– Voltam jobban is.

Nem tudták, mit mondjanak egymásnak, s ez mind a kettőjük számára idegen volt. Eddig sosem kellett keresniük a szavakat, ha kettesben voltak. Mind a ketten számítottak arra, hogy ez fog történni, de mégsem tudtak mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

– Figyelj. Mondd el, mit tegyek, mit mondjak, hogy úgy legyen, mit régen. Mit tegyek, hogy odaengedj magadhoz? – Isaac egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Daisy alakjáról, s most az ő hangja remegett meg.

– Nem tudom, Isaac, nem tudom.

Daisy tényleg nem tudta, hogy mit kellene tennie a fiúnak, s abban sem volt biztos, hogy neki kellene lépnie. Hiszen ahogy ránézett, semmit nem látott, amiért ne bízna benne, amiért ne akarna egy légtérben lenni vele, viszont belül mégis mardosta valami érzés, mely azt sugallta, hogy nem kellene egy szobában tartózkodniuk. Daisy mégsem hallgatott arra az érzésre, mert nem hitte, hogy így van. Nézte Isaac alakját, figyelte, ahogy hajából csöpögött a víz, látta, ahogy a fiú néha rápillantott, de azonnal el is fordította a tekintetét, mert azt hitte, valami rosszat tett, s mindeközben rejtett félmosoly bujkált az arcán. Pontosan olyan volt, mint mindig. Pontosan ugyan úgy nézett ki, mint mindig.

– Mutasd meg!

Daisy száját hirtelen hagyták el a szavak, s a lány maga is meglepődött, hogy hangosan kimondta őket, de tudta, már nem vonhatja vissza őket. Azt is tudta, hogy nem véletlenül gondolt erre a mondatra magában. Látni akarta Isaac azon arcát, amit két nappal ezelőtt látott. Úgy gondolta, hogy, ha akkor látná, könnyebb lenne.

– Mutasd meg!

Újra elismételte. Talán azért, hogy magát meggyőzze, tényleg látni akarja, talán azért, hogy Isaac tudtára adja, tényleg akarja. Felnézett Isaac arcára, majd aprót bólintott, s lehunyta a szemeit.

Ismét Isaac alakja tárult elé, pont úgy, mint néhány perccel ezelőtt, csak Isaac volt más. Az előbbivel ellentétben aranylóan ragyogó szemekkel fürkészte a lányt, Daisy pedig hegyes füleit, majd karmait figyelte. Tudta, hogy ez a látvány fogja fogadni, hiszen egyszer már látta, de úgy érezte, mégsem volt felkészülve rá, viszont tisztában volt vele, hogy nem retteghet mindig a fiútól. Hiszen semmi olyat nem tett, ami miatt félnie kellene tőle.

Lassan lépett előre. Kinyújtotta a karját, úgy győzte le a két lépésnyi távolságot, ami elválasztotta a fiútól. Remegő ujjaival megérintette Isaac arcát, végigsimított az álla vonalán, majd a szemeibe nézett. Isaac lesütötte a tekintetét, s hagyta, hogy Daisy gyors szívverése beleköltözzön a füleibe. Daisy leengedte a kezét, majd ujjai Isaac tenyeréhez értek. A fiú nem tudott hátrálni, csak hátát nyomta erősebben a falhoz.

– Mióta van ez? – Daisy kíváncsian nézett a fiúra, majd ellépett tőle, de csak azért, hogy leüljön az ágyra. – Kinél van még ez? Miért nem tudtam eddig? Hogyan történt ez? – Daisy szájából sorra áradtak a kérdések. – Mivel jár ez? Mi ez pontosan?

– Szólj, ha kifogytál a kérdésekből! – Daisy kihallotta Isaac hangjából a mosolyt. Felnézett a fiúra, aki karmok, hegyes fülek, és ragyogó szemek nélkül nézett vissza rá.

– Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is ki fogok fogyni, az igazat megvallva.

Isaac várt pár pillanatot, majd Daisy elé lépett. Azon gondolkodott, leüljön –e mellé, vagy a kérdéseire válaszoljon, esetleg egyszerre a kettőt. Viszont nem volt alkalma eldönteni, mert a mennydörgés haragosan csapott le a városra, megijesztve ezzel az előtte ülő lányt, aki hirtelen ugrott fel. Isaac könnyedén kapta el Daisy testét, hogy a sajátjához szoríthassa azt.

– Vagy jobb lenne, ha most hanyagolnánk a kérdéseket? – Isaac megsimogatta a lány hátát, aki felnézett rá, s aprót bólintott. – Oké.

Isaac gyengéden az ágyra tolta a lányt, majd leült mellé. Daisy azonnal közelebb húzódott hozzá, s hagyta, hogy ujjaik összeérjenek, hogy aztán a fiú érintése melegséggel tölthesse el. Mintha csak a hirtelen jött meleg érzés okozta volna, Daisy szívverése lelassult, agya már nem kereste azokat a dolgokat, amit nem ért a mellette ülővel kapcsolatban. Inkább azokra fókuszált, miket tud róla, mennyi mindenben volt mellette. S, ahogy a pozitív gondolatok átvették a vezetést a lány agyában, Daisy úgy hajtotta a fejét Isaac vállára, s szívta be pólójának illatát.


End file.
